dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fortuneteller Baba (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 20 Fortuneteller Baba (also known as Uranai Baba) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 10 *Release date: 1996 The first Fortuneteller Baba model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 10 (Series 10). Baba is seen sitting on her crystal ball and maintaining her hands together. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Master Roshi, and Saike Demon. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie A *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Vegeta preparing his Big Bang Attack. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Android 19, Spopovich, Super Buu with white Gi, Janemba with sword, Janemba, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Minotia, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Frieza in his second form, Uub, Frieza in his final form, Zangya, Android 16, Super Buu, Fortuneteller Baba, Gokule, Puar, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, a Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost, Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, adult Gohan, Perfect Cell, Saike Demon, Super Saiyan Goku, and Broly for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Dragon Ball Keshi Set Part 2 *Release date: Unknown These pieces are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. This miniature Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Grandpa Gohan, Bandages the Mummy, Dracula Man, Akkuman, and Fortuneteller Baba. This series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys is much like the Ultimate Muscle series and comes in randomized colors. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Fortuneteller Baba appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors such as red or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes sitting atop her crystal ball with her hands kept together as she levitates. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection series Part 2 *Release date: 2003 The Mini Figure Selection series Part 2 was released in September 2003 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature Baba, who is seen levitating atop her crystal ball with both hands maintained together. This miniature figurine is well-crafted and has a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. *Imagination Series 11 *Release date: 2007 As the diorama-styled sets continued to be released by Bandai, an original set including Fortuneteller Baba came out in December, 2007. This set was a part of the series entitled "Imagination Figure." This is a part of series 11 and these figurines stand at about 5 cm (2 inches) and are pretty much diorama sets produced to recreate a certain scene from a saga. Baba is seen levitating atop her crystal ball as Kid Goku stands in front of her with his Power Pole strapped around his back and he is seen atop a cloud which passes underneath them along with Shenron encircling the entire diorama. Shenron holds a very distinct and rather unique transparent gray coloring scheme as the base hue. Goku is seen wearing a dark green jacket and green pants. Baba's design portrays her hat and clothing with a purple hue and her crystal ball holds a metallic white tone. Banpresto *DX Vinyl Series 4 *Release date: 2008 This 9 inch (22 cm) Sofubi Vinyl Fortuneteller Baba was released by Banpresto in 2008. It is Baba's largest model and most distinctive piece in terms of design. She is depicted wearing her hat and is seen sitting on her crystal ball with a smile on her face. The packaging refers to her as "Uranai Baba" and it is part of the DX Vinyl Series 4 set. Others included in this same set are Grandpa Gohan, Chiaotzu, and Kid Goku. The DX Vinyl set is likely the best large-scale series attributed to Dragon Ball characters. The packaging depicts the Dragon Balls scattered around. *Ichiban Kuji Coin Bank Series *Release date: 2008 Fortuneteller Baba is featured in the Banpresto coin bank assortment released in 2008. She is seen in a cute format, resting on top of her crystal ball and maintaining both hands together. The mini coin banks in this set are very highly detailed although they are made in a chibi format and have large pronounced eyes and mouth. Others included in this same Coin Bank set are Mr. Popo, Majin Buu, and Chiaotzu. *Dragon Ball Super WCF Vol. 3 *Release date: 2016 This upcoming WCF DB Super volume 3 series is to incorporate a few characters appearing in the newly introduced series and Fortuneteller Baba is included in this volume 3 installment. This set is scheduled for release in May, 2016. Those included in this set are Fortuneteller Baba, Grandpa Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten, Super Saiyan Trunks, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited exclusive scenario set. Fortuneteller Baba is seen sitting on her crystal ball and her hands clenched together as she holds a serious expression. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Grandpa Gohan was a capsule special edition set released in March 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” was the Capsule Neo Part 6 set which portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Grandpa Gohan along with Goku in their heartwarming reunion after their bout in Fortuneteller Baba's competition. Goku is seen jumping up on Grandpa Gohan's shoulders and grabbing his hat as he expresses his joy. There is great detail in Grandpa Gohan’s facial reaction, including his great deal of joy from seeing how greatly his grandson has progressed. Also, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Upa, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Fortuneteller Baba can all be seen in the distance as spectators and aid in completing the atmosphere of this diorama piece. *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Capsule Neo Part 6 Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Grandpa Gohan with Goku on his shoulders. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. Unifive *Mini Figure Volume 5 *Release date: 2004 Unifive's Mini Figure series volume 5 was released in May 2004 and modeled as Kubrick-style figurines, being composed of numerous Dragon Ball Z characters, including Goku with Shu's clothing and Fortuneteller Baba. This basic Goku with Shu's blue outfit comes with Baba as an accessory piece. The figurines are modeled in a cute manner and are very similar to Lego and Kubrick pieces and other figurines of that caliber in terms of modeling. This Volume 5 set is a tribute to Goku as it portrays him in numerous stages of his life. Other pieces included in this same Volume 5 set are Kid Goku, Goku with a Halo along with Bubbles, Goku with winter clothes, Goku with his power pole and ragged clothes, Goku on the Nimbus cloud, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and Goku with Uub. Boss Coffee *Pull-Back Car series *Release date: 2011 The Pull-Back Car miniature series offered by Boss Coffee was released on March 1, 2011 and has a nice variety of characters that have a pull-back and release feature. These go-cars are winded up and released to drive forward in any direction. They come attached to a specific item, be it a Dragon Ball, Shenron's head, or even a crystal ball (in the case of Fortuneteller Baba). Baba, who is a part of this set, comes wearing a basic expression with her hands raised up as she uses her crystal ball as well as being curled on top of a cloud along with the crystal ball attached to it in front. Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Fortuneteller Baba is included in this set as a full-body piece and is number 39 of this set. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Fortuneteller Baba in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are extremely rare and available in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Super Warriors Series 7 *Release date: 1998 Irwin Toy's reissues of the initial Super Guerriers figurines entitled "Super Warriors" included Fortuneteller Baba in Series 7 of their miniature releases. Also included in the same series was Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Videl as Great Saiyawoman, Master Roshi, and Saike Demon. The Baba figurine remains the same piece from prior but in alternate packaging offered by Irwin. *“The Saga Continues” series 7-12 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Baba was no exclusion as when series 10 was released, she was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *The Saga Continues Series 6 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Baba was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. Hachette *The Legend of Manga series *Release date: 2009 Hachette has added a great deal of pieces to their appending "Legend of Manga" releases. Sculpted by Nakazawa Hiroyuki and included with the manga volumes is a miniature figurine. Included with Number 31 of this wide range of volumes is none other than Fortuneteller Baba. Released in September, 2009, this piece was no exception to the great deal of detail Hachette has placed on the Dragon Ball manga characters. Fortuneteller Baba is seen atop her crytal ball, which in this case holds a very nice metallic purple glow. The details are also extremely accurate in their depiction, right down to the expression on her face, making her an exceptionally accurate collectible overall. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series 2 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Fortuneteller Baba miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Baba produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Baba in the same position. Cremino *Rubber Toy and Chocolate Flavored Candy series *Release date: Unknown A miniature rubber set released by Cremino comes with chocolate flavored candy. All four major sagas in the series have been released in this format, including the Vegeta Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Majin Buu Saga. Fortuneteller Baba appears once in this mini-wrapped set, this piece being very similar to mold seen in Super Guerriers Coffret No. 10, with her basic expression as she levitates on her crystal ball. There are a wide variety of characters included in this mini set. The packaging reads "Juguete" which means "Toy" and the details read "Golosina Sabor A Chocolate," which translated means "Chocolate Flavored Candy." The Toei Animation logo is also present on the wrapping. The miniature figurines are produced in numerous colors, which in the case of this specific Baba piece, is available in numerous transparent and base hues, including silver and bronze. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise